Taiorato: A History
by whatplanetdididial
Summary: A Hogwarts AU in which Taichi is a pure-blooded little shit and doesn't like his best friend fraternizing with the enemy. As told through the eyes of Yagami Taichi, Ishida Yamato, and Takenouchi Sora. T for mild language. [Chapter Two]
1. Prologue

ooo

 **Taiorato: A History**

[Prologue]

 _trusting the magic of new beginnings_

*.*.*.*

He had waited forever for this day to come.

The young boy swayed back and forth on the shore in anticipation, shifting his weight alternately between his heels and the balls of his feet. He was so close he could almost taste it. All that stood in his way now was an enormous lake and some fifty names that didn't matter to him.

Today was going to be the first day of the rest of his life.

And he was _so_ ready for it.

* * *

September 1st.

The day was marked in her calendar with brightly colored stars and hearts making it obvious to any outsider that the day held extreme importance to her. A new school term didn't usually cause this much excitement, but if there was one thing she learned in the last few months, it was that anything was possible. After triple- and quadruple-checking that she had everything in her trunk, she raced into the living room to tell her mother that she was finally ready to go.

She found mother sitting stiffly on the couch, worry etched in her face. The young girl swore that her mother's face was permanently going to set in a frown if she kept it up. Not even her mother was going to ruin this day for her.

"Don't worry, mama," the child said cheerfully. "I'll be fine, I promise! There's no way this isn't real, nobody could make up something this crazy!"

Her mother could only groan in response.

* * *

He stared at the express train while clutching the acceptance letter in his left hand like a vice. Loath he was to admit, his mother hadn't been lying about anything yet, and as the initial surprise of successfully making it onto the platform wore off, the next fear gripped him suddenly. He was going to have to find a compartment for himself... alone.

Normally he preferred to do things independently, but this was so out of his comfort zone that he actually wished he had someone around to keep him company. But like always, his dad was busy and his brother was too young, so he'd just have to suck it up and get it over with.

He took a deep breath as the train whistle echoed off the walls around him marking its imminent departure.

 _Well, here goes nothing_.

*.*.*.*


	2. Chapter 1

ooo

 **Taiorato: A History**

[Chapter 1]

 _and so it begins_

Despite it being his first official one, 11-year-old Taichi Yagami was no newbie when it came to Sorting Day. He had heard plenty of stories from his mom and dad, not to mention his uncle and his grandparents and pretty much every other person in his family, thank you very much. Basically he already an expert about anything Hogwarts-related and he felt sorry for all the scaredy-cats around him because, honestly, there wasn't anything to be afraid of.

Next to him, his best friend was stretching onto her tiptoes, craning to get a good look at something just over his head.

"He's just so…"

"Colossal? Ginormous? Hairy?" Taichi helped.

Sora giggled beside him as she lowered herself back down.

"Taichi, don't be horrible!" she whispered, smacking his arm none-too-lightly. He made a show of wincing in pain, but he was too used to their roughhousing to actually be hurt.

"Oh don't be mad, Sora, you know it's true."

"Still," she said, glancing over at the giant's massive form, trying to suppress her wide grin. "You don't want him to hear you, do you? Your mom will be so mad if you get in trouble before we even step foot into the castle."

He shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to refute her.

* * *

The first thing that went through Sora's mind as she stepped off of the train was that she really needed to be more careful in her new robes. She wasn't used to all the extra fabric, and she had already gotten them caught on random objects a grand total of four times within just the first ten minutes of wearing them. Why witches and wizards thought they were sensible attire was beyond her.

"Taichi, how do you keep your robes from getting ripped constantly?" she pouted. "I already have a snag and they're brand new!"

Taichi smirked at the question.

"Easy: just don't worry about it! My mom usually hems 'em up for me in like less than a second, so it's no big deal if they get torn."

 _But it's not that easy for my mom_...

As if reading her thoughts, he added, "I bet she'd fix yours up quick too! And now she can do it in front of you, since you got your Hogwarts letter and all. You should have seen her face when I first told her you got accepted, she cried like a baby."

"You already told me that," she giggled, beaming proudly anyway.

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad you're coming to school with me. It'd be a pain to have to replace you with another best friend," he said casually with a glint in his eye.

Sora just rolled her eyes in response.

* * *

The last of the first years had finally ambled into the clearing, cueing Hagrid to direct everyone into the small boats rocking gently ahead of them. Taichi sprinted to the one closest to him with Sora hot on his heels while Hagrid called out, "No more'n four to a boat!"

Clambering into the boat at top speed, Taichi and Sora waited impatiently as the other children filled in the empty spaces around them. The first addition to their party introduced himself as Thomas Driscoll in a soft, kind voice that didn't match his burly physique. He was quick to launch into a passionate discussion about his favorite Quidditch teams, and the three children were so deep in conversation that it took a sudden lurch of the boat for them to finally look up and notice a quiet, blonde boy sitting in the corner.

Taichi was keen to ignore the newcomer, but Sora had to go and ruin it for him.

"Hi, I'm Sora, what's your name?" she asked brightly.

Her words were met with a resounding silence and she visibly deflated at the rejection. Taichi felt himself get heated quickly. _Who does this kid think he is?_

"Hey, she asked you a question, Blondie," he glowered.

The boy's eyes only narrowed in response.

"We're only trying to be nice," Thomas said in an effort to keep the peace. "I'm Thomas, nice to meet ya! I'm born and raised in Bristol, which isn't too far from here. These guys have roots in Japan though, isn't that neat?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow before finally deciding to respond.

"Yamato Ishida," he offered. "My father has family in Japan, too. A small district in Tokyo called Odaiba."

"No way!" Sora exclaimed enthusiastically before shrinking back into herself. "My mom used to live in Odaiba a long time ago, I've visited a couple of times," she added, a little more subdued.

"You don't look Japanese," Taichi commented brusquely.

"My mother's family is originally from France," Yamato replied coolly.

Thomas opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by Taichi.

"France is stupid."

"Taichi!" Sora cried indignantly. "You're being really mean, stop it!"

"Well he was mean to you first!" he shot back. "He deserves it."

"Hmph," she huffed in annoyance. Sora crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned away from everyone to stare intently at the castle as it drew nearer, effectively ending the conversation.

Taichi groaned and Thomas raised his shoulders as if to say 'sorry' before awkwardly shifting to get a good look at the castle, too.

The rest of the boat ride continued in silence and Taichi tried his best not to glare daggers at Yamato the entire way. Now Sora was going to give him the silent treatment for forever instead of properly celebrating the best day of their lives. _Stupid Ishida_.

Once out of the water, they were led through a passageway and up stone steps, stopping just before a large oak door. Hagrid took another head count of the children before rapping on the door three times with his giant fist.

Immediately the door swung open to reveal a stoic-looking wizard with long, emerald robes that added to his distinguished appearance. Sora let out a small gasp and Taichi's jaw almost dropped in recognition.

"The firs' years, Professor Longbottom."

The professor grinned widely before waving his arms, beckoning in the new students.

"Come on in, guys. The warmth awaits you!"

Before Taichi knew it, he was being led into Great Hall in a single-file line with all of the other first years. As they crossed the threshold, Sora tugged on the back of his robes pointing upward at the thousands of candles flickering above them, their earlier fight long forgotten. He marveled at both the sheer magnitude of the hall and the large throng of students eyeing them as they passed.

"It's beautiful," he heard her whisper, and he couldn't agree more.

When they reached the other end of the Great Hall, Professor Longbottom motioned for the first years to stay put while he moved to fetch the famous Sorting Hat from the High Table. Taichi sniggered as kids mumbled confusedly around him, all the while keeping his own eyes trained on the hat that was now sitting a four-legged stool in front of him. Was everyone here a muggle-born like Sora? He really should teach people a thing or two about Hogwarts.

As much as Taichi knew he should be paying attention, the Sorting Song that eventually echoed through the hall didn't quite captivate him as much as his surroundings did. Looking up, he watched the candles float enchantingly, this time giving notice to the ceiling that was bewitched to look like the night sky. He got a good look at all the golden plates and goblets that were glittering splendidly, and his mouth salivated at the thought of the food that would soon appear there.

Tearing his eyes away from the tables, he studied the faces of his fellow first years, secretly wondering who would become his new housemates. Thomas was about a meter to the right of him, almost looking as ready for the song to be over as Taichi was. Expecting the same response, he turned to his left to grin at Sora, but she was too engrossed with the Sorting Hat to pay him any mind. Even worse, instead of catching her eye, he caught the eye of the blonde from the boat ride instead who happened to be standing right next to her.

Yamato must've been in line right behind Sora, and Taichi frowned at the thought. He better not think about bullying Sora again or...

"RAVENCLAW!"

Taichi jerked his head back to the front just in time to see a mousy girl zoom towards the table second from the left.

 _Oh, good, the Sorting's started!_


	3. Chapter 2

ooo

 **Taiorato: A History**

[Chapter 2]

 _living the dream_

*.*.*.*

Sora was _really_ glad her last name started with a 't'.

"Bachmann, Sofia!"

One by one, she watched her soon-to-be classmates have one of the most important questions of their school career answered in public for all to witness. Sora hated being in the spotlight and she was in no hurry to be next. Hopefully everyone would be too bored to pay attention to her by the time her name was called…

"Driscoll, Thomas!"

Sora's ears perked up at the familiar name. Thomas sprung forward and unceremoniously shoved the Sorting Hat onto his head, barely having enough time to shoot Sora and Taichi a thumbs-up before the hat shouted into the hall.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

He leapt up and eagerly made a beeline for the Hufflepuff table where he was met with high-fives and cheers. Sora heard Taichi utter a small "Tch," next to her, but Thomas was all smiles next to his new housemates and Sora couldn't help but be excited for him.

"Gregory, Euan!"

Taichi once told her that most people already have an idea of which house they'll be sorted into before they actually get sorted. He always said Gryffindor was the best house, but she wondered if Thomas would have agreed with that. He looked extremely content among his fellow badgers.

"Harrison, Zane!"

Her eyes stayed transfixed on the stool and Sora wondered what would happen when it was her turn to be the one to sit on it. She really hoped she was placed in Gryffindor so she could be with Taichi...

"Ishida, Yamato!"

Someone next to her bristled and Sora involuntarily swiveled around to find herself staring at the surly blonde from the boat ride earlier. To her surprise, brilliant blue eyes stared back at her in alarm and she instinctively offered him an encouraging smile to ease his obvious dread. Even more surprisingly, he offered her a weak one back just before shaking his head clear and heading towards the front of the hall to seal his fate.

Poor guy, he seemed much less standoffish now that he was absolutely terrified.

With trembling hands, Yamato grabbed the Sorting Hat and slowly placed it on top of his head. Sora's heart beat in anticipation for him, and the silence seemed to stretch much longer than it had for any of the others before everyone heard the cry–

"SLYTHERIN!"

With a sigh of relief, Yamato delicately placed the hat down for the next student and headed towards his new house table with a stride in his step.

"Typical."

Glancing sideways at Taichi, Sora bit her lip and kept quiet.

Taichi had told her many times that being sorted into Slytherin would be even worse than being a Squib, but Yamato actually looked _pleased_ to be sorted there. She had convinced herself that maybe the blonde was just shy, but being sorted into Slytherin didn't bode too well for him. That kid really was an enigma…

"Lopez, Yasmin!"

Bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. Sora felt that she embodied those qualities; she could definitely be put in Gryffindor. However, patience and loyalty were also very true to her… so maybe she'd be placed in Hufflepuff. At the very least, Thomas would be with her so she wouldn't be completely alone. But being at Hogwarts without Taichi alongside her wouldn't be right, she just _had_ to be sorted into Gryffindor!

"Takenouchi, Sora!"

Taichi thumped her on her back encouragingly, abruptly pulling her out of her thoughts.

 _No, I'm not ready!_

Nervously stepping forward, Sora picked up the Sorting Hat and released a quick puff of air before gently placing it on her head. She sat anxiously and looked back towards Taichi who was mouthing to her "you'll be fine," which ever so slightly calmed her nerves.

" ** _Hmm…_** " a voice hummed in her ears, making Sora jolt in her seat.

" ** _A lot of things to consider with you, my dear_** **.** "

Taichi had warned her that the Sorting Hat would talk to her, but she had completely forgotten about it in all the excitement.

" ** _Plenty of spirit, plenty of kindness, not a bad mind…_** "

 _Go back to the spirit part; I'm brave, I swear!_

Sora scanned the room apprehensively as the Sorting Hat deliberated above her. She hadn't been searching for anyone in particular, but she found herself drawn to the same azure eyes from earlier, only this time Yamato was the one smiling encouragingly at her.

" ** _Where to put you, where to put you…_** "

 _Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor!_

" ** _Ahh, the house of the lion. Though, you'd also do quite well in Hufflepuff…_** "

 _No, not Hufflepuff, put me in Gryffindor! Please let me be with Taichi!_

Seconds felt like minutes, which felt like an eternity.

" ** _If you're sure, then I'd better put you in–_** "

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Relieved beyond belief, Sora immediately sought out Taichi, whose face was already split into a giant grin. She beamed back at him before springing up and sprinting towards the Gryffindor table. Finding an open seat, she allowed herself to soak up the magic of being sorted into her dream house, having her new housemates cheer loudly for her, and knowing that her best friend would soon be sitting next to her.

 _This is going to be the best year_ _ever_.

*.*.*.*


End file.
